theupsidedownshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Imaginary Remote
The imaginary remote is a major object in The Upside Down Show. It allows the audience to control certain aspects of the show. Basic Features * Play Button - Starts the show. * Pause Button - Freezes the subject. * Rewind Button - Rewinds either the show or the subject. * Fast Forward Button - Speeds up either the show or the subject. * Stop Button - Stops whatever action is going on. * Unpause Button - Unpauses the subject. * Slow Motion Button - Causes the subject's actions to occur in slow motion. Signature Features * Upside-Down Button - Turns the entire screen upside-down. * Right-Side-Up Button - Turns the entire screen rightside-up. * Go-Home Button - Causes the subject(s) to return to their home(s). * Instant-Replay Button - Rewinds the action and replays it slowly (with voice-description). * Fast-Fast-Fast Forward Button Action Features * Landing Button * Cheerleader Button * Run-Along-Home Button * Relax Button * Home Button * Head Home Button * Mute Button * Un-Mute Button * Down The Hatch Button * Jiggle Button * Wiggle Button * Yawn Button * High-Voice Button * Tongue-in Button * Stumble Button - Causes the subject to stumble * Light Button - Turns the entire room bright. * Dark Button - Turns the entire room dark. * Start-The-Movie Button - Starts the movie. * Up Button - Makes the subject go up. * Down Button - Makes the subject go down. * Ditty Button - Causes to sing a ditty song. * Humongous Button - Causes the subject to grow humongous (bigger). * Minute Button - Causes the subject to grow minute (smaller). * Unstick Button - Causes the subject to unstick. * Fog-Light Button - Turns the lights on in the fog. * Rotate Button - Causes the entire screen to rotate uncontrollably. * Really Excited Button - Makes the subject go really excited. * Horizontal Button - Turns the entire screen or subject horizontal. * Vertical Button - Turns the entire screen or subject vertical. * Get-Out-Of-Here Button - Makes the subject to get out of a room. * Inside Button - Causes the subject to go inside. * Outside Button - Causes the subject to go outside. * Sandwich Button - Causes to make sandwiches fast. * Vibration Button - Causes the entire screen (and the subjects) to start shaking. * Think Hard Button - Makes the subject think hard about a subject. * Helicopter Button - Starts the helicopter. * Fast-Fold Button - Causes the subject to fold paper into anything at high speeds. * Parachute Button - Causes the parachute to be open. * Jump-Out-Of-The-Book Button - Causes the subject to get out of the book. * Climb-The-Wall Button - Causes the subject to climb the wall. * Get-Off-Your-High-Horse Button - Makes the subject get off his/her "high horse". * Bucking-Bronco Button - Causes the subject's "horse" to go wild. * Photo-Finish Button - Causes the subject to do a photo finish as if they were in a horse race. * Follow-The-Leader Button - Causes the subject to follow the leader. * Ice-Skating Button - Causes the subject to start figure skating. * Disco Button - Causes the subject to disco dance. * Accelerate Button - Causes the subject to speed up. * Decelerate Button - Causes the subject to slow down. * Can-can Button - Causes the subjects to "can-can". * Do-Se-Do Button - Causes the subject to dance do-se-do. * Unstuck Button - Causes the subject to be unstuck. * Fly Button - Causes the subject(s) to fly like a bird. * Sky-Dancing Button - When in the sky, the subject(s) will begin to perform a sky dance. * Celebration Button - Causes the subject to start celebrating. * Stop-Celebration Button - Causes the subject to stop celebrating. * Echo Button - Causes the subject's voice to echo. * See-Saw Button - Causes the entire screen to tilt back and forth like a see-saw. * Steady Button - Causes the entire screen to become steady. * Dry-Land Button - Teleports the subject(s) to dry land. * Zoom-In Button - Makes the entire screen zoomed-in. * Zoom-Out Button - Makes the entire screen zoomed-out. * Light Button - Makes the subject light. * Heavy Button - Makes the subject heavy. * Frozen Button - Causes the subject to freeze. * Unfrozen Button - Causes the subject to unfreeze. * Whoo! Button - Causes the subject to say "whoo!" * Irish-Dancing Button - Causes the subject to start Irish dancing. * Stop-Irish-Dancing Button - Causes the subject to stop Irish dancing. * Blast-Off Button - After a 10-second countdown, sends the subject(s) into space like a rocket. * Back-To-Earth Button - Sends the subject(s) safely plummeting back to Earth's surface. * Volume Buttons - Causes the subject to turn up (or turn down). * Slam-Dunk Button - Teleports the subject(s) to slam dunk. Gallery File:Remote.png Trivia The Imaginary Remote is made up by David Collins in the show. Category:Objects